120414RilsetSami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 21:11 -- 09:12 AA: Hi Rilset. Are you all right? You didn't make it to the memo earlier. 09:13 AC: No, I did not. I waS...occuPied. Why? 09:14 AA: Well....Jack's back. We're not sure how, and we're not sure what he's up to, but some of the kids saw a dude with green eyes who ends his sentences with file extensions, and Lily came back with the same eyes Jack gave Null. 09:16 AC: The creature haS returned? Damn. And here I thought we had Seen the laSt of him. 09:16 AA: Apparently not. 09:16 AC: Hmm. Have we a Plan of attack? 09:17 AA: Actually, for now our plan is to avoid drawing his attention or aggression, and maybe gather information to make sure he's not coming after us. 09:17 AA: And Meouet thinks that Libby would've prevented him from resurrecting if he was seriously a threat to our surviving this session. That he's much weaker than her, still. And she tends to be pretty wise about these things, even setting aside her Seer powers. 09:19 AC: Draw hiS aggreSSion? We killed him! And now hiS vengeful SPirit haS returned from beyond the grave. You truly do not think he will Seek retribution? And I do not truSt Libby in thiS manner. She haS been acting even more erratically of late than normal. 09:21 AA: Of course I suspect eventual retribution. But the thing is, he's got all the time in the world, quite literally. 09:22 AA: One way or another, Meouet's right about one thing: Jack doesn't want us dead yet. If he did, at least one of us would already be dead. 09:22 AA: And maybe more than that. 09:22 AA: Or let me put it another way: either he doesn't want us dead, can't kill us, or has other things that are taking higher priority. 09:22 AA: Or he's playing with us. 09:22 AA: Either way, he is not presently in murder mode. 09:23 AA: And I would like to keep it that way as long as possible. 09:23 AA: But I thought I would warn you because if he does go Murder Mode, you're probably one of the highest people on his hit list. 09:23 AA: Considering you're kind of dating the girl he's been obsessed with for the last few zillion years. 09:26 AC: YeS. I will not allow him to lay a hand uPon Scarlet. But aS Powerful aS I have become, I doubt I could face him allow and win. I am SurPriSed that you are not more eager to Send him back to the underworld. Did he note murder your mateSPrite? 09:27 AA: He did. And I'm not going to pretend there's not a part of me that wants revenge. But there's an even bigger part of me that's scared of him doing it again. Or of making Beau live through losing me again. 09:27 AA: Revenge isn't worth that. I want to prevent him from killing any more innocents. I'll do what I have to to save as many of the people I love as possible. 09:28 AA: If that means fighting him again, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. But for now, that would be incredibly reckless and accomplish nothing but getting at least a few more of us killed. If not all of us. 09:30 AC: But if you do not intend to face him, what iS to StoP him from eventually doing juSt that? He may be weakened, but I have little doubt hiS Power will only grow now that he haS returned. IS it not better to Strike when he iS at hiS weakeSt? I do not forSee thiS ending with a Peaceful reSolution. 09:31 AA: First off, my goal is to get as many of the kids god tiered as we can. So he can't just stab them in the back while their backs are turned. 09:31 AC: SenSible, I will admit. Though i am not certain how many Should be truSted with Such Power. 09:32 AA: Well it's not like we have any shenanicite for them to cheat with. If they make it to the god tiers, even with our coaching, they will have earned it. 09:34 AC: I am fairly certain Meouet haS Shenanicite. Quite a hoard of it, aS I underStand. But She iS not a terribly good Sharer. 09:34 AA: No....and I suspect she's got some sort of arrangement with Libby regarding that. 09:35 AA: But she would probably agree with you anyway. Meouet is not one to want to give away power to those who haven't earned it. 09:35 AA: She's already finding people in her team she's afraid might need culling. 09:35 AC: Oh? Anyone in Particular? 09:36 AC: My daughter SPeakS of her teammateS at timeS. I am not filled with confidence. 09:36 AA: Yeah, but I don't know if she told me who in confidence. Hopefully she'll decide it wasn't needed. She said she's giving him every chance she can. 09:37 AA: Oh, no, it wasn't one of Acenia's teammates. It's someone on Meouet's team. 09:37 AA: Acenia's a real sweetheart by the way. I'm sure you're super proud of her. 09:37 AC: Very. She Seemed quite excited to join thiS Coven of yourS. 09:38 AC: I do hoPe you have been kind to her. 09:38 AA: I've tried to be! Even gave her one of my old brooms and started teaching her to fly. But then I had to take it away because it turned out one of her alternate selves got attacked by the broom because it was cursed or something and I didn't want it to attack her. 09:39 AA: She was super cool about it but I still felt terrible taking back a gift that she was enjoying so much. :( 09:39 AC: Alternate SelveS? What are you talking about? 09:39 AA: Oh, did you not hear about the Bothwell thing? 09:39 AC: No, I did not. 09:40 AA: Some evil troll wizard from another session appeeared on Prospit and Acenia and a few other people went to investigate. It turned out the guy was some sort of serial murderer/cannibal and tried to eat her and take her Witch-y powers. And it turns out he had already done so to eleven other Acenias in different timelines. 09:41 AA: Maenam did some magic that let us talk to the alternate selves and they told us the whole story, and how one or two of them had been attacked by the broom that alternate versions of me gave them. 09:41 AA: But I guess they managed to kill the guy. Doir's been going on and on about how he was the hero of the day or something. 09:44 AC: Then it SeemS I might be forced to thank Doir. No harm can be allowed to come to my daughter without conSequence, whatever the univerSe. How are theSe alternateS dealing with their miSfortune? 09:46 AA: They seem more or less resigned to it. Except the first one. It sounded like she was actually in love with the guy that did the stuff to her, and they said she was all but mad by now. 09:47 AA: The one I talked to said they're more bored than anything else. 09:48 AC: Hmm. I hoPe that my daughter iS holding uP well. I Shall have to SPeak with her about thiS. Being confronted with Such horror muSt be a great weight uPon her mind. 09:49 AA: Yeah. I wish she could've gotten a chance to speak to them directly. I tried to prepare her for the bombshell as best I could, but I bet it would've been a lot better coming from....well, herself, effectively. 09:51 AC: You Say Maenam iS the one who allowed you and my daughter to SPeak with them? 09:51 AA: Yeah. It required Blood aspect majjykks. 09:52 AA: I think the first Acenia was a Witch of Blood, like Maenam, and her power was used to do the stuff. 09:53 AC: Hmm. I will have to thank Maenam aS well. I do Seem to undereStimate her comPetence at timeS. 09:54 AC: She often ProveS more Skilled then her manner of SPeech would SuggeSt. 09:55 AC: She iS certainly more reliable then her Pale Partner ever waS. 09:56 AA: Balish? He had a lot of bad luck, but he wasn't a bad guy. 09:56 AA: At least our Balish wasn't. 09:56 AA: The Balish on this side, on the other hand... 09:56 AA: ...well he'd just better hope I don't see him. 09:57 AC: Seconded. Even if he iS my daughter'S black Partner, what little I have heard SoundS diStictly unhealthy. He iS far too old for her in any caSe. 09:58 AA: I wasn't sure how trolls felt about that sort of thing so I didn't want to say anything when she told me that. But yeah. That creeped me out too. 09:59 AC: Libby SeemS determined to have him all to herSelf in any caSe. The Sooner my daughter findS a new, better rival, the better. 09:59 AA: I'd offer to play wingman, but I don't think I could help with that particular quadrant. 10:00 AC: I had though thiS Lily might be a good choice. My daughter certainly SeemS to hate her, even if it haS not yet turned romantic. But now you Say Jack haS gotten a hold uPon her. 10:00 AA: Yeah. Plus I'm pretty sure Libby would go apeshit on her. 10:00 AA: On both of them, really. 10:01 AC: I Swear, every twink beSideS my beloved iS utterly mad. Even you humanS have more SenSe then they. 10:01 AA: I don't know how big a deal Jack's involvement is though. Jack is weird for a twink. He didn't seem to mind Null having other quadrants. 10:03 AC: No, he did not. I doubt he truly felt anything towardS her. She waS SimPly a toy for him to Play with. 10:03 AA: I'm not entirely convinced Jack is capable of actual love. 10:03 AC: I diSagree. He certainly SeemS to love hiS own Sick SenSe of humor. 10:04 AA: Fair enough. 10:05 AC: How fare your own children? 10:06 AA: I haven't been able to get in touch with Jackjack at all. I haven't even found out which team he's supposed to be on. None of the others in the memo said they had seen him either. 10:07 AA: But someone said they thought they had heard he wanted to be a spy. Maybe he's laying low or being stealthy or something. 10:07 AA: I don't know. I'm getting scared. 10:07 AA: Darmok is sweet, but it's obvious how badly he's been affected by this world's Balish's upbringing. 10:08 AA: And....I don't think the future has good things in store for him. 10:10 AA: At least not if I survive. But it sounds like even if I die he still won't make it. 10:10 AC: You have my SymPathieS. ThiS game haS been a great imProvement to my life, but SeemS to have done little more then demoliSh yourS. 10:11 AC: How haS your mateSPrite'S SPirt reSPonded to Jack'S return? 10:11 AA: It really has. But I guess it's making me stronger. If you had asked me when I was thirteen if I could survive any of this, I would've said no. 10:11 AA: Yeah, Beau knows about Jack's return, but said he hasn't seen him recently anyway. 10:14 AA: I was hoping he would've heard something and might be able to give us some insight into how Jack came back. 10:14 AC: I waS reluctant to bring the matter uP, but if Jack haS returned, we might need all the helP we can get. Do you know of my SPecial kniveS? 10:14 AA: The ones you used to fight the Herald? I know they exist, but I don't know what they do. 10:17 AC: One of their ProPertieS allowS imaginary beingS, Such aS your mateSPrite, to drain the reality of any they attack with them. If I were to allow thiS SPirit to uSe one of my kniveS, it could kill Some being to return to life. 10:18 AA: Oh god. Thank you for telling me Rilset, but I don't think we could justify killing someone to bring Beau back to life. 10:18 AC: Not even Jack? 10:19 AA: Ughh. I mean I would have less moral objection to that, sure. But if anyone could figure out how to kill a ghost it'd be Jack. 10:19 AA: I would be scared to let him try it. 10:20 AC: I See your Point. Still, there muSt be Some individual who could be Sacrificed. A conSort, PerhaPS? 10:21 AC: Your Planet muSt have had enemieS. Mine certainly did. 10:21 AA: Man. You don't know how tempted I am to make excuses for why that would be okay. But I can't let myself think that way. 10:22 AA: I'll keep it in mind. Maybe a situation will arise where it wouldn't be horrifying. 10:22 AA: But I can't just make a human....or whatever....sacrifice to revive my dead lover. I'm not that kind of witch. 10:23 AC: AS you wiSh. I do not wiSh to PreSent the offer to the SPirit itSelf, but Should you change your mind it remainS available. We will need all the Strenght we can muSter if Jack iS once again among uS. 10:23 AA: Yeah. You've got a point. Do we even have any Light players in this session, other than Seriad? 10:24 AA: It's an important Aspect. 10:24 AC: I am the wrong indvidual to aSk about the matter. But I agree, your mateSPriteS ablitieS did Seem quite uSeful. 10:26 AA: Ughh. I'm sitting her talking myself into killing someone to bring Beau back to life. I can't think that way. I've gone down some dark paths I never thought I would go down, but that's just a step too far. 10:27 AC: Why? All of uS have killed before. And for far leSS cauSe. 10:28 AC: Indeed, thiS iS not diSSimilar from how I brought my own mateSPrite back to life. 10:28 AA: Yeah, but there's a difference between killing enemies in the heat of battle and premeditated ritual murder. 10:28 AA: Yeah, but even Scarlet didn't know it would affect Aura that way. Or so she said. 10:30 AC: True. But I am not SuggeSting we murder a fellow teammate. SimPly that we caPture our next foe rather than kill them. 10:30 AC: I already have a net, Should you need one. 10:31 AA: I'll keep the offer in mind. I'll even mention it to Beau. But I'm not sure I can get behind this idea. 10:32 AC: I don't underStand you reluctance, but PerhaPS it iS SimPly a human thing. In any caSe, the oPtion iS there. 10:35 AA: All right. Thank you, Rilset. 10:35 AC: You are welcome. 10:40 AC: IS there anything further? I would like to contact my daughter, and See how She iS managing. 10:42 AA: No, that was it. Just wanted to let you know Jack was back so you would know to watch your back, and let you know that we're planning to try to avoid his notice for as long as we can rather than pushing the offensive. 10:43 AC: Very well. I Shall try to avoid Provoking him for the moment. But Should he attemPt to lay claim to Scarlet once more, I Shall reSPond. Violently. 10:44 AA: Of course. I wouldn't ask you not to defend yourself of your loved ones. 10:44 AC: Good. Until we meet again, Sami.